1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an improved demountable table and seat structure, and more particularly to a structure that utilizes a fabric table top and associated fabric seats.
2. State of the Prior Art.
It is well-known to boaters, campers, hikers, packers, and family picnicers, that it is desirable to have a table and seats available, but generally a table and seats are not readily available due to weight and cumbersome structure limitations on portability. It is also desirable to have a table and seat structure that is durable and strong, while being easily demountable and structured for packing into a lightweight and compact arrangement that can be easily packed in a boat or camper, carried on a backpack, packed on pack animals, and easily stored. While many types of folding and collapsible table structures are known in the prior art, none of them are sufficiently demountable and light weight to allow convenient use by picnicers, boaters, campers, and packers.
There are various categories of folding tables shown in the prior art. Some of these folding tables have folding seats associated with them. One group of prior art tables have the common problem that the table itself is constructed of solid materials such as wood boards and the like. This group of tables is primarily limited to home use, and cannot be readily moved about due to weight and structural rigidity. Clearly, this group of structures is not adapted for packing, camping, or boating.
Some examples of this first group of table structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,880 to Gastebled, which shows a folding tubular structure that is slidably coupled to and used to support a solid table top along with a pair of solid bench seats; U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,567 to LaRue, which shows a pipe structure that is screwed together for supporting a solid table top and two solid bench seats, or alternatively for supporting a solid flat surface that can be used as a bed, all with an optional canopy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,658 to Mayol, which shows a folding picnic table on wheels and adapted for the pair of solid bench seats to fold inwardly: U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,100 to Wright, which shows a heavy-duty folding table; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,206 to Broyle, which shows a combined bed chair, tray and footrest that is made from tubular sections, but is not easily demountable or easily transported.
There is a second group of prior art that illustrates various forms of foldable fabric table structures that are generally small in size and are adapted for special purposes, but do not provide any associated seating.
Some examples of this second group are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,780; 4,177,737; 4,625,655; and 4,603,642, all issued to Brickman, all of which show various bar table structures using a pivoted cross-leg frame having a fabric top and illustrating various storage capabilities. Tables in this group tend to sway, and are not known to be sturdy due to the pivoted cross-leg structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,111 to Rainwater shows a foldable tubular structure having fabric mounted thereon that can be erected into a structure.